


【SK】食色之欲(番3)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】食色之欲(番3)

☞私设如山，2000粉点梗，脑洞主要来源ForkCake点梗，融合伪骨科、年下

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

 

“Sing～”Krist唤了一声正在收盘子的Singto，拍了拍身边的座位，示意他坐过来。

随手将布满密密麻麻的字的书塞给Singto，Krist挤进温暖的怀里寻了个舒服的位置靠住。

Singto顺势摸摸怀里那柔软的黑发，按着书页里小小的三角折痕打开，逐字为Krist朗读书里的故事，清朗的声音在安静的室内萦绕不息。

简约的床铺上两个帅气的青年相互依偎，仿佛天生契合般，画面和谐又美好。

不知过了多久，怀里的人动了动，张着嘴打了个小呼。

Singto笑了笑，小心翼翼的把人移到了枕头上，盖好被子。

盯着沉睡的面容，Singto发了一会呆，默默把外套脱掉，在Krist身边躺了下来。

这段时间以来，不论是Singto还是Krist都常常产生一种错觉，两人就像真的热恋情侣一般，腻在一起吃饭、看书、打游戏，兴到浓时亲吻、拥抱。

只是一切都限制在这个房间内，提醒着他们不去忘记彼此是因forkcake的身份而联系在一起。

不过，只要Krist不主动去提，Singto也不会主动破坏气氛。

他很喜欢现在的感觉，和Krist呆在一起很舒服，对他笑的Krist会带来一种盈满心间的甜。这种感觉很新奇，也很美妙。

只是稍稍克制一下，在Krist愿意妥协的范围内索要Krist的甜美，能换得这样乖巧的Krist，得到加倍的甜美何乐不为？

Singto像个好奇宝宝一样，沉溺于感受Krist带来的变化和不同，这场心照不宣的恋爱游戏体验总归是兴奋大于麻烦的。

Singto不断接受着Krist的要求，比如和他一起制作饭团，为他读书，做他的人肉靠垫，在亲吻时不咬破他的嘴。。。这些琐碎的妥协总能换来Krist真心实意的高兴，而Krist高兴的时候大概会偷偷往Singto心里塞糖，那种能压抑住在血液里横冲直撞的“吃掉cake”的本能天性的糖。

如果是Krist的话，这种程度的妥协Singto乐于接受，虽然他没有想明白为什么，可是做起来并不难，好像天生他就该对Krist再包容一点，再好一点。

 

Krist醒来的时候，并不见Singto。

天色还不算太晚，Krist却觉得周身泛起莫名的冷。

他被关在这里多久了呢，约莫三月有余。

除了Singto，他没有见过任何人，也无法了解外面世界的一星半点，简直比坐牢还可怕。

这些日子来，表面上两人的亲密和谐不过是彼此逃避最根本的问题换来的。

几乎无时无刻Krist都在猜测如果他流露出一点想要离开、逃跑，亦或是拒绝Singto的求欢的举动，会不会一切就被打回原形。

Krist摸摸手腕上的银链，叹息了一声。

“咔哒。”门突然打开，吓了Krist一跳，他有些怔怔地望向走进来的Singto，眼底还有来不及掩去的悲伤和迷茫。

“P’Kit！”Singto蹙着眉疾走了几步，把Krist揽进了怀里。

“怎么了？不舒服？”

Singto担忧的神色映入Krist的眼里，眼泪就没来由地簌簌落下。

“P’Kit～”Singto笨拙地拥紧呜咽的Krist，手轻拍着Krist背安慰着。

就是这样，温柔的时候太过温柔，残忍的时候越发残忍。

Krist的手指无意识地纠紧Singto后腰处的衣角，心里说不出的难过。

为什么他们偏偏要以forkcake的身份相遇呢？

可如果不是forkcake的身份，Singto会像自己在意他那样在意自己吗？他对Kit的好，是因为Kit是Kit还是因为Kit的cake呢？

Krist哭得委屈，也哭得莫名，像是把连日压抑的情绪一次性给宣泄了。

尽管脑子里停不下胡思乱想，但压在心头的郁气倒是随着流出的眼泪消散了不少。

Krist报复似的扯着Singto的衣服，一股脑把鼻涕眼泪全擦在上面，而后又嫌弃地推得远远的。

Singto半点也不见恼，不过衣服上的污渍着实让有洁癖的他束手束脚，一时间举着手缩着肚子可怜巴巴的站在一米开外看着Krist。

一脸纠结模样的Singto让Krist心情大好，他努力抿住翘起的嘴角用无辜的眼神回看Singto，摆出没有办法的样子。

Singto僵硬地站了好一会儿，慢慢把手放下，像是想起什么，转身进了浴室，没一会就提着洗好的衣服光着上半身走了出来。

八块腹肌随着走动在Krist面前明晃晃地耀武扬威，看得他反射性地捂着红红的脸企图降温。

Singto这小破孩，为什么身材那么好啊！

Krist低着头忧伤地捏捏自己肚子上的肉肉，因为住在这里缺少运动，又被Singto疯狂投喂，白嫩的小腹越发松松软软。

恍惚间，脑子里浮现了少儿不宜的画面，鲜红的舌舔吮着柔软的腹部，在敏感的肚脐眼戳刺。。。

Krist不自在地抬手扇了扇风，又引起了Singto的注意。

“P’Kit很不舒服吗？”

不知道什么时候，Singto已经走到了他的面前，Krist一抬眼，就对上微微隆起的健壮胸膛上的棕红色茱萸。

“咳咳。。”Krist成功地让自己的口水呛到了。

毕竟是比Singto年长，Krist很快意识到自己越看越觉得这个变态小破孩浑身都性感得不行、疯狂散发魅力的原因。

他真的在对这个人动心。

哪怕Singto囚禁了自己，像个变态一样喜欢给他口，榨干他的体液。。。

可他还是会在意，在意Singto不经意的温柔，在意他笨拙的关心，在意他像恶魔一样的引诱。。。

“P’Kit的话，机会很大呦～”

Singto的话又在Krist耳边响起，他一面像是抓住了希望，一面确是感到无法自拔的悲伤。

 

  
Singto绷着脸一秒而不松懈地盯着陷入自我世界的Krist，看着他红润的脸一点点变得惨白，又一次陷入那种不可名状的悲伤里。

精明的大脑飞速运转，却算不出任何一点让Krist这样难过的原因。

红唇毫无防备地被掠夺，灵舌纠缠着夺走最后一点缝隙。

惊醒的Krist伸手搭上那具颤抖的身体，突然在这一刻感觉到，或许他们的心意是相通的。

你也会怕失去我吗？Sing。

如果是那样，可以为我再退一步吗？

像是要把所有的犹疑不安变成肯定，亲吻变成了博弈，各怀心事的两人以唇舌撕咬搏斗，强硬地箍紧彼此的身体以求窥得那颗跳动的心脏。

筋疲力竭。

亲得气喘吁吁的两人双双倒在床上。

直到呼吸平稳，Krist才转向Singto露出一如既往微笑，就像在说“我会一直在你身边，永远不会离开。”

Krist眼底的坚定驱散了Singto心头的恐惧。傻傻的，看着Krist露出了同样的笑容。

 

 

“Sing～我想出门。”

他还是说出了口，打破这好不容易换得的平静。

Singto脸上的笑意敛了起来，沉默着，看不出喜怒。

“就只是出去走走。和你一起。”

“我太久没有见到阳光了。”

Krist没有放弃，顶着Singto穿透人心般的凝视压力，艰难的开口劝说。

房间里静极了，如果不是彼此的呼吸，Krist简直怀疑是被外星人施了什么时间静止术。

他们静静地对望着，渴望从对方眼中看到什么，却又什么也看不到。

“如果。。。”

就在Krist几乎要狼狈地扯起僵硬的嘴角说句“我开玩笑的”带过这一页时，Singto终于开口了。

“我带P’Kit出去的话，P’Kit会不难过吗？”

Singto的眼睛很亮，Krist从来无法拒绝。

他没有想到Singto的问题竟然是这个，一时间张着嘴呆呆的，又飞快点了点头。

Singto动了动，身子靠近了Krist，把额头埋在Krist肩上。

他听到Singto的声音砸在他的胸口，闷闷的，却让人雀跃。

 

“Sing不想P’Kit难过，P’Kit也不要让Sing难过。”

 

冬天时，我不死心地以血肉之躯刨开厚厚的积雪，挖开坚硬的土地，虔诚地留下一颗种子，以我的热血和眼泪浇灌它，以我的身体温暖它，只盼它熬过冬季，在来年的春天回馈我一株嫩芽。

 

“P’Kit。”Singto抬起了头，像一个迷途的渴望被收养的孩子。

 

“和我约定吧！Krist永远不会离开Singto。”

 

我不知道那株嫩芽能否长成参天大树，但此刻我只爱它，爱它微薄的嫩绿。

 

 

TBC

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
